An engine system may include an engine, an exhaust conduit, a turbocharger and an inlet conduit. The turbocharger may include a turbine section fluidly coupled with the engine via the exhaust conduit and a compressor section fluidly coupled to the engine via the inlet conduit. The turbine section may be configured to extract work from an exhaust stream passing through the exhaust conduit. The turbocharger may also be configured to pass this work to the compressor section where the compressor section may be configured to conduct work on an inlet stream passing through the inlet conduit.
The turbine section may include a volute, a nozzle section fluidly downstream of the volute and a turbine wheel turbine wheel fluidly downstream of the nozzle section. The volute may be configured to slow the velocity of the exhaust stream entering the remainder of the turbine section. Subsequently, the exhaust stream may enter the nozzle section where the exhaust stream speed is increased and directed to a turbine wheel. Finally, the exhaust stream may be passed by the turbine wheel where work is extracted from the exhaust stream.
Customarily, the nozzle section may include a first wastegate and a second wastegate positioned adjacent to the first wastegate to form a nozzle. In this design, the spacing and angle between the first wastegate and the second wastegate may be permanently set at a specific distance and angle thereby leading to lower torque than possible at low engine speeds, throttling issues as engine speed is increased and less efficient operation than is possible. To resolve these issues turbocharger designers have more recently utilized variable geometry turbochargers utilizing swing gate technology in the nozzle section. While swing gate technology may resolve the foregoing issues there is still room for improvement.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more problems set forth above and/or other problems associated with known swing gate turbocharger turbine sections.